micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:VTAbenakiMD
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:VTAbenakiMD page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 17:42, 17 May 2009 I would like to speak with you as soon as possible in the GUM room. - Robert Lethler (01:42 GMT July 20th 2009) L'Alliance Francophone Cher monsieur, je tiens à offrir mes remerciements de nous avoir invités de faire partie de L'Alliance Francophone, qui nous serions très heureux de se joindre. Étant donné que nous n'avons jamais été dans une alliance linguistique avant, je crois de ce sera une entreprise très enrichissante et agréable. Nous avons hâte de travaillerons avec vous et autre micronations francophone dans l'avenir. Ton ami, Grand-Duc Jamie Sutherland de Le Duché Démocratique de Francisville. Crown Principality of Landashir edit Hi, it's James II here (Cplandashir) and I found out you edited my page. If you don't mind me asking, what did you edit on there because I can't see a great deal of difference between the old page and the new one. Thanks, HRI James II (cplandashir), Head of State in Landashir --HRI James II 08:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry if it seemed misplaced - my edit - but I noticed the Esperanto edition of your country's title was Krone, which is impossible in Esperanto (as all nouns end in an O), so I changed it to Krono. --Président Guillaume Sœrgèl 13:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear. Well I thought as "Crown Principality" -> "Crown" is describes the type of Principality, so it therefore would be an adverb, and Esperantically, Adverbs end in "e". Am I correct, because I don't know how long you have been studying E-o. Gxis. --HRI James II 12:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Normally, yes, you would be correct (and I am even wrong, I believe) but Krono is not a verb- it is either a noun or an adjective. In Esperanto, Nouns end in -o; Adjectives end in -a, no? And I have been studying Esperanto for... about a year and a half, though I have lost touch with alot of it. Mia nomo estas Guillaumo. Mi estas Premiero de Sandus....? Haha, I digress --Président Guillaume Sœrgèl 13:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Parlez-vous français? Je pense que lernu.net a des informations sur la grammaire d'Esperanto. J'espere que cette aide. Il n'importe pas de toute façon. --HRI James II 19:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oui, je parle français, je m'appelle Guillaume. C'est ok, c'est votre pays. J'ai pensé que je t'ai aidé. --Président Guillaume Sœrgèl 19:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Temporal Peace until 20th September 2009 To The Dictator of Sandus, I have decided to grant a guaranteed Temporal Peace Treaty until 20th September 2009, as I understand your back to school situation, and in order to give the possibility of a re-establishment of your congressional recess. We hereby grant that we will not perform any agressive acts until 20th September, 2009. signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 15:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) The New Sandus I don't know if it is appropriate to say "Well Done" for your transition to duchy to a soviet social republic, but the whole thing looks very interesting. I was also shocked to find 2 new nations created overnight (Social Republic of New Europe and your new Sandus). Anyway, now that Sandus is 'refreshed' (if that is a way to put it), would you like to start relations between our two nations? Contact me by e-mail if this is a possibility: teabagkettle@hotmail.co.uk . Thanks, --HRI James II 08:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Choose You can call us the evil ones all you want. We know whose side God is on. Now you have a choice either let us deal with the traitors as we see fit, or you shall suffer the same fate.--Reichfurher 03:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) New Scientopia talk Not going to warn people again. You know who you are. Thanks to Cajak for handling this sensibly and drawing my attention to the dispute! ptrcancer (Admin) 00:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) What? Cajak started this on the New Scientopia Talk page! This is dumb.Danvania 00:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Website Inclusion Request Greetings! We are planning a scheduled maintenance of our national website, and have created a page listing our National Allies. Do you have any objections to being included? Sincerely, Holly Davies Bokontonian 20:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Of course not! Go ahead, please! --Parlum Payum Populum et Sandus Guillaume Sœrgèl 02:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Formal diplomatic relations between Sandus and the CNP Greetings, your lordship! I hope I chose the correct manner of address for your office. I went by United Kingdom rules to choose it. Anyway, I am Marco Dresner and would be most pleased and honored if our countries could take up diplomatic contact by email address. I do have an email address of Sandus left behind by the old Empire, but I fear it might be out of date. Please contact me at pristiniagov {at-symbol} googlemail {period} com. Please excuse the antispam measures; since the former Emperor had disclosed this address, even though with weak antispam measures, we have been constantly disturbed by advertising emails for various doubtable products. Hoping for an answer soon, --The M. Ven. Marco Dresner 00:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fantasy Nations Alright, thanks for notifying me! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 14:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Environmental Year You might be interested in having your micronation do something for the ImEY (Intermicronational Environmental Year). This is a chance for micronations to do things to help protect and conserve the environment, for example by making nature reserves, cleaning litter, or planting trees. There is about a month and a half left of the Year, but so far only four nations have taken part. For more information, here is its webpage: http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html Austenasia 15:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) DipRels with Rukora Hello, I am from the Principality of Rukora and I wish to open DipRels with Sandus. I'm not sure whether you would prefer a treaty, a formal alliance, a friendly unofficial friendship or simply nothing. Please email me presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com, even if you don't wish to open DipRels with us. Best Regards, Tom Turner 16:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S: We still haven't heard from you about DipRels and your nation does appear active. If you are not interested at this point in time, just say so. It's better than ignoring us. Remembrance Day Your Excellency, I apologise profoundly but due to various reasons I have not been able to make that video that I offered after last week's GUM quorum. I have been unexpectedly busy this week for many reasons, including exam revision and personal matters, and I once again apologise. Best wishes, HI&MH Crown Prince Consort Jonathan Prime Minister of Austenasia 14:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Prince Consort of Moylurg : You still have time, if you'd like to still make it. The deadline is 10 PM EST, that's tomorrow at 2 AM GMT. So, feel free to send it if you'd like. --Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 15:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) About Anti-Sandum policies of Other States Hello, Ossie7 here You might not know me yet, but I'm Ossie7 Senator of Wyvern. I must admit that I'm getting a little tired of all the problems that Wyvern ends up in. Especially the whole idealogical 'war' that's going on right now. To clear something up, Bradley's ICA has NOTHING TO DO WITH WYVERN, everything is currently managed by bradley himseld and it's not a part of Wyvern. So I kindly ask you to not relate Bradley's ICA issues to Wyvern, because we are the victim of some stuff that was said by the ICA. We also partly 'muted' Bradley, so no new issues will start. He also got 1 month to recover all mistakes he made the last time which caused trouble to Wyvern. Also me and king Quentin will investigate the ICA and take measures regarding the ICA if needed. Thank you for your time, Ossie7 Senator of Wyvern Reply from Guillaume Soergel M. Ossie, Welcome, and I am tired of this argument. Sandus never meant any hurt or harm to Wyvern and, as I explicated in my Address to the Nation and in my recent article on Veritum Sandus, Sandus is still welcoming to Wyvern. And I understand that the ICA is not unanimously sanctioned by Wyvern, albeit the fact that Bradley - a Senator of Wyvern - is using his professional jurisdiction to sanction the ICA in both Wyvern and in the Conservative Liberal Party. From now on, I believe we can see a more peaceful community and our community has, as of now, peacefully resolved this issue, I believe. Thank you, M. Ossie, Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 22:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran DipRels. YES OR NO Hello, We now know that you are active and have we asked you for Diplomatic Relations with Sandus. But recently, you have been ignoring us. If you don't want relations with Rukora, just say so. I wont get offended at all. Please respond soon. Best Regards, Tom Turner 16:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why is Sandus shutting down? -James Thomson 00:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Erusia -Because, my friend, Erusia is an un-real micronation, with fictrional people and elections, etc.. It should be that all pages concerning Erusia have the same "Fantasy" label. Kremlum Sandus- Danesland Relations Greetings! I am President James Thomson of the People's Republic of Danesland, Chairman of the WRPD, SCN. I am contacting you contacting you on regards of formal diplomatic relations between out two nations. Please feel free to contact me on my email, daneslandgov@yahoo.com or through microwiki. Thank you for your time, Comrade James Thomson James Thomson 22:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sandus Name According to Mr. Reinhardt (here) you wanted to change your Territory's name from Kremlun Sandus to just Sandus. In your recent videos however, you have mentioned it as Kremlun Sandus... Which one do you prefer? (mostly so I can either keep this page as it is, or move it back to the original name XD). --SerCenKing Talk 11:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, M. Reinhardt is correct! I'm sorry, I just have forgotten about it all, but all references to the territory shall now be to Sandus. Thank you for catching me and feel no need to update the page's name. :) --Gaius Vibius Sörgel Publicolum Sandus I, Baron of Kremlum Sandus 21:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania Dear Chairman Guillaume Sœrgèl, The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with micronation. We generally sign mutual non-aggression pacts with the micronations we recognize, and if we don’t, a de facto non-aggression treaty still exists. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both of our countries and, if you accept, hope for a long and prosperous future as friends. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic Federation Hello Will, just a quick question. Me and others in the St.Charlian government have been wondering when you wish to apply to become a full-fledged federation. If possible, it would be great to post it asap, as the current legislature will end in about a month, and the parliament voting soon-to-be-scheduled may be the last before then. Basically, we would like Sandus to be able to take part in the Presidential and Parliamentary elections as a Federation. Thanks. --SerCenKing Talk 15:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Censorship and friendliness Hello sir. Thank you for posting your concerns. At the moment, the only thing here at MicroWiki that is being more strictly "censored" than others is the recent controversy surrounding the two MicroWikis, due to the great instability that it would give this community. However, over time as this controversy hopefully subsides and the environment here is more peaceful than not, those restrictions would most likely be lifted to a normal level. This is not personal, but disciplinary action must be taken to ensure some form of order. On a more personal comment, however, you mentioned friendliness. Friendliness may be defined as the enjoyment of another's company and/or the disposition as such. It does not have anything to do with the governing policies of this wiki, and the disciplinary actions I take here are not acts of aggression or hatred, but of concern for this wiki's health. It is difficult having to resort to such action, but until cooperation resumes, I hope you and others understand. Let me know if you have any questions I may answer or suggestions for me to consider. Again, thank you. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 00:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC)